Epic Rap Battle Parodies 12/Rap Meanings
Jack The Ripper: Dear Jeff, I keep on hearing that you think you can beat me. (Talking to Jeff in a form of a letter Jack The Ripper asks how can Jeff beat him. The "Dear Boss" letter a message allegedly written by Jack The Ripper was received on 27 September 1888, by the Central News Agency of London) You're just a kid, I'm the greatest killer in all of history. (Jeff was a Kid when he became immortal, and Jack The Ripper is saying that makes him not scary, for being a child, and claiming that he is a better killer than Jeff) I have laughed you talked about putting me to rest. ("Putting To Rest" means to kill and Jack is saying that he find Jeff's threat funny) I'd mutilate you, but I only kill people who've had sex. (Jack The Ripper is known for mutilating his victims before killing them but Jack is not going to kill Jeff because he didn't have sex. Jack the Ripper's victims were known to be female prostitutes) Oh, do you feel that burn like vodka and bleach? (Jeff face was covered in Vodka and bleach in a fight, then with the alcohol in the Vodka, he was lit on fire. Jack is saying that he'll do the same to Jeff again) Now I'll let you join your family among the tortured and deceased. (Jeff killed his family when he gained immortality. Jack The Ripper is saying that he will kill him, joining his family) Break your Elizabeth Stride when I snap your legs in half, (A Pun on Jack the Ripper's previous victims, Elizabeth Stride, and the word Pride, which means being especially proud of a particular quality or skill. Also Jack The Ripper claims he will snap Jeff's legs in half) Followed by your arms, it's a double event of my wrath! (Following the previous line, Jack The Ripper will also snap Jeff's arms with him calling it a double event of his wrath. Also Catherine Eddowes' and Elizabeth Stride's murders were called the "Double Event"; the deaths happening on the same day) Jeff the Killer: Hmmhmm... You lied to me. (Jeff finds that Jack is lying and laughs at him for claiming that he is winning.) You told me that you'd win, but unblinking I see. (Jack the Ripper in the previous verses did mention that he think he is winning. Jeff the Killer's eyes are unblinking from burning off his eyelids) That you only killed 5 back in 1888. (Despite Jack's claim to be the better killer, his only known killings he had done were just Five; Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapmen, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelly) So it's time for Leather Apron to meet my lovely Leatherface (Leather Apron is one of the nicknames of Jack The Ripper or it is talking about part of Catherine Eddowes' bloodied apron that was found at the entrance to a tenement in Goulston Street, Whitechapel. Jeff's face in the Creepypasta story mention that it had a sort of leathery feel to it hence Leatherface. Also Leatherface is the name of the main antagonist of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise, a cannibalistic psychopaths living in the backwoods of Texas, where he finds people, kidnap them, kill them usually with a chainsaw and cook them) No one knows who you are. Can you even decide on a name? (Within the crime case files as well as journalistic accounts Jack the Ripper was known as "the Whitechapel Murderer", "Saucy Jacky" as well as "Leather Apron". Also nobody knew the true identity of Jack the Ripper) But who am I? I'm some guy achieving internet fame. (It is true that Jeff the Killer's Creepypasta story has achieved a lot of internet fame since the posting of the story) You won't be writing letters anymore once I'm released. ("released" in this case means when his story is published. Jeff says that Jack the Ripper won't be writing letters anymore like he did in history) I'll turn that "Rip" in Ripper into "Rest in peace." (A Pun on Jack the "Rip"per where Jeff states he will kill Jack, hence "Rest in Peace") Jack the Ripper: You're a Joker ripoff, right down to the smile, (Jeff the Killer's appearance (right down to the smile) is similar to that of Joker, the villain of Batman. Because of this Jacks says that he's a ripoff) Went insane and left in flames on the bathroom floor tile. (Jeff the Killer went insane in the end of the Creepypasta story, burning his own eyelids off, to never fall asleep, on the bathroom floor) Nobody ever caught me, you're all bark and no bite. (Jack the Ripper is most famous for never ever getting caught. Jack also says that Jeff's "All bark and no bite" which means Threatening to do something to you, Acting all tough, intimidating, and aggressive, but is too cowardly and also not strong enough to be willing to do it) A creepypasta pedo haunting kids throughout the night. (Jack taunts Jeff that he is a pedophile, which he is as part of the Creepypasta story beginning where he was "haunting" a kid) While you were busy getting children, I'm sticking my blade in women, (As mentioned in the previous sentence, while Jeff is "haunting" children, Jack the Ripper is sticking his Blade (either a knife itself or his penis) in women) I'll drink your blood like ginger beer before it has time to thicken. (Jack will also drink Jeff's blood (to option immortality?) like Ginger Beer before the blood thickens overtime. Brewed ginger beer originated in Yorkshire in England in the mid-18th century and became popular throughout Britain) They call me Saucy Jacky, I'm sure to be the winner. (The "Saucy Jacky" postcard is the name of a message received in 1888, which claims to have been written by Jack the Ripper. The word Saucy also means Stylish or Smart, this is probably why he think he is winning) So good luck defeating me, yours truly, Jack the Ripper. (As mentioned in the previous line, Jack says that he's won and he "wishes" Jeff "good luck" in winning and also again, in the form of a letter, signs off; yours truly, Jack The Ripper) Jeff the Killer: You're one to talk about ripoffs, you've spawned millions, (Talking back in Jack The Rippers previous verse about being a ripoff, which continues in the next line. Also more than 300 books and dozens of films and TV programmes have named in excess of 100 different men, often on the flimsiest of evidence, as Jack the Ripper who slashed the throats of five women who he then disembowelled, bringing terror to the gas lit streets of Whitechapel.) And yet nobody could prove that you even exist. (Around 80 per cent of the books about him have a picture of a chap on the front stalking the streets of London in a long black cape and a top hat; the clothes of an upper class wealthy man. But back in 1888 if someone dressed like that had actually walked around Whitechapel in the dead of night they wouldn’t have lasted five minutes. Also even now people can't prove if he does exist due to the lack of evidence and the Hundreds of Suspects) You're a hoax, a British media publicity stunt. (Whitechapel was one of the most crime-riddled areas of London. Jack the Ripper's false image was probably created by the likes of the Media back then. The name originated in a letter, written by someone claiming to be the murderer, that was disseminated in the media. The letter is widely believed to have been a hoax, and may have been written by a journalist in a deliberate attempt to heighten interest in the story.) You're knife's nice and sharp, but I'll be cruel and blunt. (Jeff's taunting Jack that his knife may be Nice and Sharp but Jeff will be Cruel and Blunt with his Raps. Also this part of the verse features polar opposites; Nice and Cruel with Sharp and Blunt) Want to come to a party? It'll be so fun. (When Jeff moved in to a new neighbourhood with his mother, father and his brother Liu. Their mother invited them to a party. Later on Jeff went to the party he fought the bullies yet again and got burned. Also Jeff taunts Jack in a Creepy way like he is going to kill him) Whether at a bus stop, or a backyard, I'll have this battle won (Jeff had a bad fight at a bus stop, which was also the first encounter of the bullies that started the whole tragedy. Also Jeff says wherever they meet he'll win, this sentence even sounds similar to that of Jane the Killer's message to Jeff) I'm the white hoodie from Hell, here to make you weep, (Devils from Hell are often depicted as red horned devils. Jeff states that he is the white hoodie version of the devil here to make Jake weep. The "From Hell" letter or the "Lusk letter" is a letter posted in 15 October 1888 by a person who claimed to be Jack The Ripper was received by George Lusk, then head of the Whitechapel Vigilance Committee. From Hell is a graphic novel by writer Alan Moore and artist Eddie Campbell, published in serial form from 1989 to 1996, speculating upon the identity and motives of Jack The Ripper.) Now lie back, relax, and GO TO SLEEP. (These are usually the last words Jeff says to his victims before killing them) Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Rap Meanings Category:Jack the Ripper